


House Of Gold

by MXRI



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXRI/pseuds/MXRI
Summary: When he smiled it was toothy and fake, and when he laughed it was a cacophony of metallic hollow sounds that reverberated through his small body and chilled the bones of those who knew this was not the boy they used to know.





	1. Midas

**Author's Note:**

> This has been heavily inspired by the song Gold by Imagine Dragons.

   Your expectations came to differ severely upon finally meeting Seven in person. You admired his sense of justice for trying to assure your safety, although he made it very clear he had no intentions of ever pursuing a personal relationship with you.

   Seven was surprised his warnings didn't seem to break your spirit; if he wanted you to keep your distance, then it was fine. That still didn't change the way you felt towards him, nor did it stop you from trying to understand his troubled mind.

_I was born like a stickleback. I'm someone who hurts people who come closer to me. So, please deal with your useless feelings towards me. I'm not a good man. Good people like you shouldn't be with me. . . I'm sorry I have to say this. You deserve someone better._

   With every venomous word that left his mouth, that caring about him was a waste or when he continuously persisted in saying he didn't care about your feelings, you could see the struggle he seemed to have in his mind. You saw the hurtful looks he gave you, the regret he must've felt of ever trying to push you away.

   All of your attempts at trying to grasp at his heart, to try to reassure him he would not be forgotten by any of the RFA members; for all the shouting and racing hearts, they did not go unnoticed by him. And honestly? You were making this whole situation difficult for him.

   Seven was the cheerful persona you came to fall for, not Saeyoung Choi. And he kept trying to convince himself of that. But he could notice the way you looked at him; even with all the harsh words he yelled to make you back off, you'd still greet him with the warmest smiles. And it drove him insane.

   You knew how much of a mess he must've been feeling like, considering this whole situation with Saeran. Surely, people cope with their issues differently, but he was shattering to pieces. All you wanted to do was try to help him, but your advances were awfully denied.

   Even so, your morale grew to a point, until Saeyoung hit his breaking point. He wanted to make you happy, but he simply couldn't. He didn't want you to spend your days after someone who could just as easily put you in danger, so he stopped. It was useless.

   No matter how much he persisted in trying to push you away, your feelings for him did not falter. Saeyoung felt awful at his poor choice of actions all this time, but he tried. He tried to lead you into a better life, one where you wouldn't be hurt if your significant other ever came to disappear and be forgotten throughout the years. . .

   Seven was a persona. Nothing but a fake identity, which could just easily be erased by the agency he worked for, and it would go unnoticed by many. And he was fine with it. He had signed up to that kind of treatment.

   What he didn't expect, though, was that someone would come to care so deeply about him. Someone who wanted to spend the rest of their days by his side. _Nonsense._ But what else could he do? He had so recklessly fallen for you.

   Even after all this time trying to play with your feelings, all his failed attempts in trying to make you hate him, Saeyoung figured he'd give himself a chance to be stupid. His job was dangerous, yes, but he swore to himself he'd give his own life to protect you.

   And when you said the famous three words, he knew he wasn't wrong for trying to accept his feelings. Once the conflict with Mint Eye ever came to an end, he promised you he would try his best to make you happy.

  Even with his Midas touch, he knew he didn't have to try so hard to do so; you loved him and he loved you, too.


	2. Interruption

   You really admired Seven and all the hardwork he was able to put in the current situation. All he ever did was stay in the corner of the room, surrounded by his hacking equipment, while doing whatever to ensure your safety.

   It was unusual for you to have someone go out of their way to protect you; just how important were you to him? Even if he reassured you it was his own fault for putting you in danger, you felt the need to at least try to ease the tension.

   You didn't like the thought of him stressing over you. Of all things he should've been worrying about. . . _Why me?_

   Even so, you weren't bothered by any of his dull words, all his failed attempts to make you back away; you were surprised even after looking at the dark bags under his eyes, he was still trying his best to focus on his work.

    _He's surely determinated, huh?_

   Saeyoung could feel your stare upon his slim figure, his fingertips swiftly pressing against the keyboard. He could hear your voice so vividly in his mind, the stupid grin you gave him, your smell. . . His mind kept telling him _cute!_ , while his face twitched into an apprehensive scowl.

   You continued to call him during his work hours, even though you were in the same room, just to be able to hear his voice. And even if he tried to scold you, he would often mumble just hearing your voice caused him to get flustered.

   You weren't complaining.

   And that was basically how things went on your daily attempts in trying to humor Saeyoung amidst all the work he had to do. You were confident he enjoyed your random phones calls throughout the day.

   One day in particular, though, things took a turn and now it was your turn to become a flustered mess. Who would've thought all your playful tease would backfire.

   "Why would you call me when you are right behind me? Now I hear you voice twice and my heart. . ." Saeyoung heaved out, massaging his temples. "Never mind."

   "Then let me sit beside you. I promise I won't bother you." You pressed further, a subtle smile on your lips. Saeyoung sighed. ". . .It feels like I'm the only one who actually wants to talk."

   "I'm going to bite you if you keep interrupting me."

   You, taken aback, could feel your cheeks burning, your entire face flared up at his response, though you still managed to flash him a playful smirk. You never thought this day would come, but you barked. A melodious tease of a bark.

   ". . .I said I'd bite you. Come here." Saeyoung spoke with a heavy accent, a fail attempt of trying to sound menacing. As he stood up he saw you sprint away from him, your cheerful giggles filling the room.

   "Why are you running away? Wait!"


	3. Resonate

   Seven never thought he'd see you in a bitter mood. Your characteristic cheerful grin had been replaced by an unimpressed look, your lips pursed in an evident distaste. He saw how distant you stood away from him, avoiding eye contact as minimal as it was.

  You were one of those people who, when in a bad mood, bottled it all up inside you. You didn't want to lash at other people, so all you did was stand your ground and deal with your conflicted thoughts. When provoked, though, you could just as easily release venomous words in return.

   Perhaps you had finally given in? After all his persisting, had you finally decided to step back and repress your feelings for him? _. . .I asked for it but. . . I never really thought she would back away that easily. . . Why am I like this?_

Seven thought a lot of times of trying to approach you, a large variety of outcomes popping in his mind. None of those seemed to be as positive as he dreamt of them turning out to be like. Didn't he have bigger issues to deal with, anyways?

   Even if he tried, his only thoughts revolved around you. _Then again, what's new?_ Seven sighed, his curious gaze upon your isolated figure, your back facing him as you seemed to distract yourself with a mobile game.

   A rush of uneasiness washed over him, his steps unsteady as he carefully walked over to you. You didn't even budge upon hearing him come closer, as if your phone seemed to be more interesting than his own presence.

   "[Y/N]."

   It genuinely irked him. How you replied as if it was nothing, having him back away from his work to pay you attention. . . _So you've dealt with your feelings already, huh? Fair enough._ And he was annoyed by it.

 "You doing good?" Seven asked you, his palms resting against the couch as he looked down at you, still acting as uninterested as before. You didn't even look up at him.

   You sat up, your gaze low as you stopped to ponder for a moment. You placed your phone to the side, trying to sort out your thoughts for a briefly moment before being disrupted by the strong scent of the cologne Seven wore.

   You ran your fingers through your hair and took a deep breath, finally raising your chin to stare up at him. "I honestly don't know. You tell me, _Saeyoung_." That choice of names caused him to gulp.

   Seven knew where you were getting at, and he had no excuse to be feeling bothered by it. He had pressed you further into taking a step back, that he was no good for you, and naturally he was expecting a response in return but. . .

   He didn't expect things would turn out to be like this. And Seven knew, deep inside, the cause to your change of attitude towards him. _I asked for it._ In his mind, he kept repeating that sentence over and over again, until he could finally get a sense that all the outcomes he thought of were set to result in disharmony between you two.

   And Seven had nothing to say to you.

  "You're losing your credibility. First, you make it very clear I'm supposed to keep my distance from you and now. . ?" Though tears threatened to slip out of the corners of your eyes, you still looked up at him with a burning anger.

  "You're not satisfied I'm not talking to you anymore? Just. . . What were you expecting me to do?" By the end of that sentence you were shaking, your lips quivering. "Getting over someone is awfully difficult, alright? Don't expect it to go away overnight, and don't expect me not to try."

   Seven thought of making an input, but he figured it'd be better to give you space and let you speak your mind as much as you wished. That was the least he could do after being so hard on you.

   "Please. . . Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." And with tear-stained eyes, you gently smiled at him. "Call it a sanity check if you must, but I will respect your wishes and stand my ground."

   ". . . It's fine." Was all Seven managed to utter, averting your gaze before he finally gave in to the feelings he had bottled up inside. "We can sort this situation out when all of this is over. But for now. . ."

_I. . . crumble completely when you cry._

   He finally showed you a warm smile, taking both of your hands in his. "Don't be like this."


	4. Tender

   You were aware of Seven's sleeping schedule. He was rarely ever able to get some proper shuteye and, according to him, he was used to it. Not that it made the situation any less unhealthy, to be honest.

   He didn't seem affected by it, though, noticing how swiftly he was able to type on his keyboard. But after seeing the several empty energy drinks and the dark bags under his eyes, you could tell he was struggling to keep himself focused.

   Seven was an adult and he could take care of himself just fine; not that he was doing it properly, in your opinion. Even if he tried to pose as strong-willed when it came to his duties, that still didn't stop you from getting worried.

   It was already way past midnight when you had gotten up to get yourself a glass of water, looking at his shaking figure in that dimly lit room. His pace was, steadily, growing slower, as he was most likely trying to indulge himself even with the coldness he felt.  
    
   You quietly walked over to Seven, trying not to startle him. But to think of it, he was probably listening to something on his headphones. Even so, you gently placed a hand on him shoulder. He didn't even budge.

   His head was subtly going up and down, a small drool stain threatening to run down the corner of his lips. You humorlessly chuckled at the sight before you; it was amusing, surely, but having him overwork himself like that for your safety. . .

   _You really shouldn't go out of your way, Saeyoung. I'll be fine._

   You reached for the blanket placed on the couch's armrest and carefully draped it around him, hoping he could get a comfortably decent amount of sleep. The cold weather wasn't going down anytime soon, but you could at least try to care of it for him.

   You wanted to have dragged him to the couch so he could sleep in a better position, but sadly you didn't have the strength nor did he seem to be awaking anytime soon. You took a deep breath.

   _Please take care of yourself._

   After gently pecking the top of his head, you turned his monitor screen off and took at step back. This wasn't the best spot someone could've fallen asleep in. . . But Seven seemed to be alright, his shivers coming to cease, comfortably slouched against the armchair.

   "Good night, Saeyoung."

   You didn't know if he had heard you, but you hoped he could finally allow himself to rest and take a slow pace, even if only once. There was still so much ahead of you two, you could at least strain yourself a little more in taking care of him. . .


	5. Brightside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unaware if this qualifies as a trigger warning but, in any event, this is a heads up for Saeyoung's personality issues.

   Of all the RFA members you could've fallen for. . . Why him? Zen was a talented artist, a little narcissistic to the side, yes, but still so infinitely better than him. Jaehee and Jumin were both far too focused on their work. . . All Yoosung ever did was play video games, and so did you! But in the middle of all of that mess, what went wrong? Why Saeyoung Choi?

   Seven had a sense of humor, sure, but he made a living out of digging into people's personal lives. He was financially stable but he couldn't help wondering why did you want to take part in that kind of life? Were you eager for that kind of thrill or just plain stupid?

   He had already given up on pushing you away and, honestly, things seemed to be going just fine between the two of you. So why was he questioning your decision? Emotions shouldn't be questioned; just experienced instead. Seven loved you, he really did, yet something in his mind still seemed to bog him down.

   . . .Was he jealous?

   He had to admit a part of him seemed to be irked upon seeing you surrounded by the RFA members; he couldn't blame you for being adorable! He knew he had to respect your personal space but that still didn't prevent him from overthinking. He waited so long for someone like you to come around.

  Seven couldn't have ever imagined he would find a significant other with his way of living. He figured his only destination was his own place of isolation, that until you swept him off of his feet. He never thought he'd long for someone's touch until you came into his life.

   Saeyoung hated himself for being such a negative person; why couldn't he be more carefree and humorous like Seven, instead? How could you even put up with him, anyways? He held back a sigh and continued to look out the window, his gaze not as adrift as his state of mind.

   He was taken off-guard when you gently placed your hand on his shoulder, lightly tugging at his shirt. Even after seeing him in such a reclusive state, you still had the brightest of smiles on your face.

   You swiftly pecked him on the cheek, your gaze placed upon him. Seeing him like that caused your heart to ache. Saeyoung was, one step at a time, working on his personality issues, amongst many others, and you were sure to stand by him with open arms.

   "Why me and not Seven?"

   There was nothing you hated more than seeing him like this, because you genuinely came to think you were way past this. . . Saeran was warming up to the other RFA members, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. . . But that still didn't meant all the wounds had been healed.

   You looked down for a brief moment, trying to organize your thoughts. "Remember when you said you'd risk your life for the sake of my well-being? Can't you believe me if I say the same?" You paused.

   ". . .Which would be utter bullshit because I don't intend on ever leaving you alone, and if you do that I'm going to kick your ass. My point is, he might not realize this yet but the man I'm madly in love with is standing before me; it's you, Saeyoung Choi."

   Saeyoung seemed to be drawn in with your every word, as if some light had been finally shed upon the dark hole he was stuck in. Naturally his personality issues wouldn't disappear overnight, but he was going to try to make things work for you.

   "It's natural for people to overthink their relationship but, Mr. Brightside, we're here to help each other grow. We have our own issues, of course, but I personally think dealing with the present is so much better than being bogged down by the past. Cut yourself some slack, you deserve it."

_She's right. Of course she is._

   "And you know? You might think Saeyoung and Seven are different individuals, but they're very much dependable of one another. Whoever you think you are, I love  _you_ and  _you_ only. You can take my word for it."


	6. Torment

   It was already late at night when Saeyoung saw you step out of the bedroom you shared, your entire body shaking and tears threatening to slip out of the corners of your eyes. You said nothing, making your way towards your boyfriend sitting on the couch.

   He moved his laptop to the arm rest, his eyes focused on your every move. Your steps were slow and still shaky, the peg of your sweatpants – actually Saeyoung's – dragging against the floor. You tried wiping your tears with the sleeves of your hoodie, only to have your eyes looking even more puffy and red.

   You plopped right besides him, your head resting against his lap. Saeyoung reached out to you and ran his boney fingers through your hair, his touch very gentle; it was something he knew you loved and would always seem to be able to calm you down.

   "Hey."

   He wasn't going to persuade you into talking about what had stirred you up, so for the time being Saeyoung would try his best to reassure you he was going to be by your side. Even if his voice came as a low, breathy whisper, he knew you could notice the concern in his tone.

   Minutes went by with nothing but the two of you in the same position as before. His fingers would still roam your silky hair, gentle caresses running down your cheek along with a sniffle coming from you ever so often.

   "Saeyoung, I don't want to die."

   By now you had turned to the side so you were now looking up at him, your lips shaky with a pout. Saeyoung had no context or circunstance that explained why you told him that; death was definitive, a certainty on what it meant to be human.

   But what had sparkled that thought within you? Still, he couldn't blame you for feeling terrified, even after months since Mint Eye had been disbanded and Saeran's recovery was still in progress.

   "I had this terrible dream and everything hurt so, so much." You started explaining, your eyes focused on his. "My vision was blurry and all I could think of was how there was still so much ahead of me. So many things to do; so many people I don't want to leave behind. I know it was just a dream but Saeyoung, my head hurts so much."

   "It hurts to think how insignificant our existence is compared to the entirety of the universe and yet I can't bother but to have this selfish desire of never leaving this place." You continued on, your partner attentive to your every word.

   "The thought of what comes after scares me; the thought of leaving you and everyone else behind is even more scary. And I can do nothing about it. It would be a natural response to accept the way things are but  _experiencing_ everything fading before my eyes. . ." You finally came to a pause, your lips quivering.

   "[Y/N]. Everything will be fine." Saeyoung reassured you, a kiss planted on your forehead. "You're young and healthy; you've got the world at the palm of your hands. You just don't know it yet."

   "Being scared of the unknown is completely normal and understandable, just try not to think too much of it? Know that I'll be here for you for as long as I can so don't ever worry about me. We'll be alright."

   Your newly acquired fear might've been irrational, but even so it was still great to have Saeyoung try to soothe your racing heart and stop the tears from running. Perhaps from now on you were off to enjoy more and new life experiences, and you were just as glad to know you had Saeyoung by your side.


End file.
